


The Sun Rises Again

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the catastrophic event in the Sept, Loras awakens in a better place and is reunited with the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> This spoils and takes place after episode 6x10.

When Loras’ eyes blinked open he found himself in a castle hallway. Large windows lined the walls, letting in ample light from the sun’s bright rays.

This place was familiar to him, though it had been so very long since he’d walked this hall. 

He could hear the distant sound of women’s laughter. The scent of roses filled the air, stirring memories in his weary head.

Feeling someone squeeze his hand, he realized he wasn’t alone. He turned and found comfort in who he saw there. 

She looked beautiful, as always. Her dress was blue, like the sky on a clear summer’s day. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears and hung softly over her shoulders. She smiled at him.

“Welcome home, brother.”

As she spoke, Margaery brushed her hand across his forehead.

The wetness he’d felt there, the wetness he’d almost forgotten about, disappeared.

Still smiling, she stroked his cheek. She then released his hand, walked down the hall and slipped around the corner. 

He tried to follow her, but when he reached the end of the hall, she was nowhere to be seen.

Though he had no destination in mind, his feet carried him forward. They remembered the way, even if he could not.

When at last he found himself in front of a modest, wooden door, he stopped. He took a breath before continuing inside.

As the door closed behind him, he let his eyes wander around the room. There was a table with two chairs, a large wardrobe and vanity, and a four-poster bed. The bed held a plump mattress. So comfortable it looked that Loras could think of little else but falling onto it and letting sleep claim him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a good night’s sleep.

He was distracted, however, from thoughts of his bed and the sweet sleep it could offer, when he saw a man standing by the window.

The man’s back was to him, but Loras knew him at once. He knew that dark hair, that lean, but sturdy form. There was a time when he knew every inch of that man, but it hurt him now to think of that. 

When the man turned, Loras saw a look of joy on his face quickly replaced by one of sadness.

“What did they do to you?” Renly asked, closing the distance between them.

Loras couldn’t speak; he could hardly breathe. His head was spinning. His heart was aching. Confused and overwhelmed, his eyes filled with tears. 

Renly stepped closer and reached for Loras. He flinched at first, scared of his touch, afraid of letting himself feel it again. Renly’s touch had once been the most important thing to Loras, but that touch had haunted him. It had branded him and ultimately sealed his fate. And yet, if he had anything left to give, he would happily give it all to feel that touch again. 

“Shhhh,” Renly hushed him. He couldn’t control the little sobs that escaped his mouth.

Renly ran his hands over Loras’ head and the Knight of Flowers closed his eyes. He felt as though his heart was breaking, though he knew that that had already happened a long time ago. Perhaps, he thought, this pain was something different. Perhaps this suffering was what it took to mend a broken heart. 

Loras opened his eyes when Renly released him. Though Renly’s hands no longer held his head, Loras felt a weight atop his skull and about his ears that wasn’t there before.

“That’s better,” Renly said, admiring the soft brown curls that adorned Loras’ head once more.

Renly placed his hands along Loras’ jaw, his thumbs resting against his cheeks, and brought his lips to his forehead. 

With that kiss, not only were his physical scars healed, but the wounds upon his mind were also mended. With that kiss, his memories returned to him. They came all at once and brought him to his knees. His lover followed him as he collapsed to the ground. 

Renly pulled at Loras’ dirty, tattered tunic, lifting it up over his head.

He finally looked himself again: beautiful. Gone were the signs of the wickedness he’d been subjected to. At last he was free from that nightmare he’d been living in. It was finally over. 

All at once the wave of emotion he’d been holding back came crashing down. Loras fell into Renly’s arms and he wept.

“You’re safe now,” Renly whispered softly, holding him tight. “I’m here and I will never leave your side again.”

The sun shone in through the window, basking Loras in its warmth. He’d been lost in the dark for so long that he’d almost forgotten how it felt to be in the light, to feel the sun upon his skin, to feel Renly’s breath upon his cheek. There was no greater feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably note that I actually didn't watch season 6 of the show. I saw some relevant clips though and was inspired to write this little story. Hope you enjoyed it. Xo


End file.
